Anything For You
by Just K0gan
Summary: Luego de ver partir al amor de su vida, Logan Mitchell siente que su vida ha perdido todo sentido. Pero, luego de ver los días pasar y sentir que muere lentamente con el paso del tiempo, la lluvia, la cual creía sinónimo de tristeza y desolación lo traerá de vuelta a la vida y junto con ella, lo que más ama.


**¡HOLA A TODOS! Bueno, esta vez vengo con un One-shot... La idea se me ocurrió mientras venia de mi clase de Música y veía como caía la lluvia a través de la ventana del bus mientras escuchaba Like Nobody's Around :3 Nunca me había pasado y la verdad lo sentí como algo mágico. **

**En verdad espero que les guste **** ¡NOS VEMOS EN LA NOTA FINAL! **

* * *

Es increíble como hay pequeñas cosas que pueden hacer de tu día o de tu vida algo totalmente diferente... Es sorprendente cómo las cosas pueden cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero lo más increíble, es como un par de gotas de lluvia puede alegrar tu día y pasar a significar lo más maravilloso de tu vida en tan solo unos segundos. Irónico _¿No creen? ¿La lluvia? ¿La misma que para muchos es sinónimo de melancolía, corazones rotos e ilusiones perdidas? ¿Esa misma?_ Si... esa misma.

Desde que tengo memoria, he amado los días soleados y huido de los días grises. Para mí, el sol siempre ha significado alegría y la lluvia, siempre ha sido simbolizado como el lado oscuro de mí... Pero, desde hoy, la lluvia ya no significa lo mismo para mí.

FLASH BACK

- Oye Logan, ¿Qué harás después de clases? – Me pregunto Dak Zevon, mi compañero en la facultad de medicina. – Todos iremos a celebrar el cierre de semestre al bar que queda cerca de aquí.

- Gracias Dak. Pero esta noche solo quiero ir a dormir un poco... – La verdad era que lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer por algún tiempo y con ello, olvidarme de toda la tristeza que sentía por dentro...

- ¿Estás seguro? Mira que con esto te relajaras y dejaras de pensar en su partida por un momento. – Al escuchar sus palabras, lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos y con nerviosismo en ellos. - ¡Vamos Logan! Llevo 3 años estudiando contigo... Sé que esa es la razón por la cual has estado tan decaído últimamente. - _¿Soy tan evidente?_ Pensé inmediatamente cuando Dak termino de hablar.

- Tal vez... Pero enserio Dak. Agradezco el que te preocupes por mí, pero, estaré bien. Confía en mí. – Le dije a mi amigo, no creyendo ni yo mismo mis palabras.

- Está bien Logan. Pero, trata de no pensar en ello ¿Quieres? Te lastimas al hacerlo.

Solo asentí, y vi cómo se alejaba con el resto de mis compañeros de facultad... Dak siempre ha tenido las palabras precisas para ayudarme en toda ocasión. Pero esta vez... Ahora que él se ha ido, nada ni nadie ha podido ayudarme a sonreír... Si, en mi rosto siempre hay una sonrisa, pero no es verdadera. Es solo una máscara para que los demás no sepan el dolor que siento por su partida.

A su lado, mis días estaban llenos de color y alegría. Pero ahora que su recuerdo es mi única compañía, veo todo gris, como si se avecinara una tormenta.

_Camino a casa, en compañía de la pequeña voz en mi cabeza, vi a unas pocas calles de distancia un pequeño parque. Y como si fuera una hoja a merced del viento, deje que este me guiara hasta allí. Al llegar, note que el lugar estaba desierto... Pero estando en medio de los árboles, ya no se veía tan pequeño como aparentaba a la distancia... Un camino empedrado llevaba a los juegos para niños y a lado de estos se encontraba una fuente. Me acerque a esta y me quede hipnotizado por el agua... Era tan cristalina y en ella se reflejaba el cielo estrellado. _

_No sé si pasaron minutos, o tal vez solo unos cuantos segundos, pero yo estaba perdido en la belleza de esa pequeña fuente. Me tranquilizaba y por unos instantes me ayudo a olvidar todo el dolor que días atrás había llegado a mi vida tras su partida... Ahora, el único pensamiento que ocupaba mi mente, era el recuerdo de su sonrisa, y los bellos momentos que compartimos juntos. _

_Fue como, si viviera de nuevo todas esas experiencias... El recuerdo se sentía tan real, que me erizaba la piel y me hacia sonreír como la primera vez. Fue volver a vivir la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cursaron y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Todas las locuras que hicimos y los secretos que compartíamos. Fue volver a sentir esos fuegos artificiales cuando me tomo de las manos y nos dimos nuestro primer beso... Fue volver a revivir toda esa magia que acompañaba nuestras vidas. Era volver a sentir latir mi corazón. _

_Y así, perdido en mis recuerdo, no me di cuenta en que momento mis ojos se cerraron. Y sentía como la brisa acariciaba mi rostro suavemente... Como si fueran sus manos. Todo era como un sueño. Pero a la vez, todo se sentía tan real, que simplemente no quería irme de allí. Quería que esa noche fuera eterna y quedarme por siempre en compañía de esos hermosos recuerdos y sensaciones allí, al pie de esa pequeña fuente._

_Pero, algo llamo mi atención. Una dulce melodía viajaba atreves de la brisa hasta mis oídos... Cerré mis ojos y trate de concentrarme en el sonido. Aun no podía descifrar de qué se trataba... ¿Un violín? No, no es tan delicado. ¿Una lira? ¿Qué clase de loco andaría por la calle, a estas horas de la noche tocando una lira? En fin, una lira tampoco era... De lo único que estaba seguro era que esa melodía era producida por un instrumento de cuerdas, pero mi conocimiento en música era tan pobre que a duras penas y sabía lo que era un pentagrama. Pensé, pensé y pensé, hasta que a mi mente llego la imagen de ese instrumento, ese instrumento que me recordaba a él... Eran los acordes de una guitarra. _

_De repente, escuche una voz a la distancia y conforme se acercaba, más claro era lo que decía... Mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración era agitada. Por un segundo pensé que mi mente jugaba con mis emociones, pero... No era así. Podría reconocer si voz en cualquier lugar... Era el. Era Kendall. _

_Sin pensarlo, me di la vuelta y busque despegadamente el lugar de donde provenía la voz... Y cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, el tiempo se detuvo y las estrellas jamás me parecieron más brillantes. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos mientras lo veía acercarse y cantar esa hermosa canción en compañía de su guitarra..._

_Baby if it's dark outside _

_That's because I stole the stars tonight _

_I'll put them on a priceless chain, yeah _

_Crazy as it sounds had to give you something _

_To show you I'd do anything_

_Anything you want _

_Anything you need _

_Everything you are _

_Is everything to me _

_Everything you say _

_Everything you do_

_ I'm a hold it down for you_

_Boy there's some things I can't explain _

_Like how you have blown me away _

_There's some things we just can't choose _

_Like how I would do, I would do, I would do _

_Anything for you _

_I know all the things people say _

_I know, sticks and stones may break your bones_

_ But you still feel the pain _

_All they've got is jealousy _

_And we've got everything, let the world attack _

_Go to war for ya boy I got your back_

_Anything you want _

_Anything you need _

_Everything you are _

_Is everything to me_

_ Everything you say _

_Everything you do _

_I'm a hold it down for you_

_Boy there's some things I can't explain_

_ Like how you have blown me away _

_There's some things we just can't choose _

_Like how I would do, I would do, I would do _

_Anything for you _

_Boy there's some things I can't explain _

_Like how you have blown me away _

_There's some things we just can't choose _

_Like how I would do, I would do, I would do _

_Anything for you._

_Todo el tiempo, mientras interpretaba su canción, miles de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Pero a pesar de eso, nuestras miradas nunca se apartaron de la del otro. _

_Luego, cuando el último acorde fue tocado, el silencio reinaba entre nosotros. Pero, no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio en el cual transmitíamos todas las emociones que sentíamos en ese momento al volver a estar juntos... Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Quería correr a sus brazos, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado. Pero era como si hubiera perdido todo poder sobre mi cuerpo. Lo único que podía hacer era perderme en sus ojos una vez más..._

_Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el, decidió romper el silencio en el cual nos encontrábamos. _

- ¿Qué ya no me reconoces? – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Tres meses y ya te olvidaste de mí?

_En ese momento, pequeñas lágrimas volvieron a apoderarse de mis ojos y un pequeño sollozo salió de mis labios._

- Y-yo... – Fue lo único que pude decir. Aun no podía creer que él estuviera frente a mí.

- Logie ¿Estas enfadado? – Pregunto ahora preocupado – Disculpa si no te llame, pero... Pero quería que fuera sorpresa.

- Y-yo... ¿En v-verdad estas aquí? – Pregunte dudando de la realidad en la que ahora me encontraba. – Tal vez esto es un sueño... ¡Si, eso es! Estoy soñando. Debe ser por lo que no he dormido bien en semanas.

_Mientras pensaba en mi teoría de que TODO esto fuera producto del cansancio, Kendall en cuestión de segundos me toma en sus brazos. Luego, con uno de ellos rodeo mi cintura, mientras con el otro acaricia suavemente mi mejilla sonrojada. Pasa uno de sus dedos por mi barbilla, logrando que mi mirada se encontrara con la suya. Mire detenidamente sus ojos y pude ver ese brillo que siempre los caracterizaba, ese brillo que hacía que sus ojos fueran más hechizantes. _

- ¿Crees que todo esto es un sueño no? – Dijo mientras miraba mis labios. Yo solo pude bajar mi mirada y asentir tímidamente. – Bueno, tal vez esto te haga despertar.

_Y dicho esto, acerco su rostro poco a poco al mío y junto nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Sentí como movía sus labios sobre los míos en busca de ser correspondido. Y cuando sentí que se alejaría, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo acerque más a mí, si eso era posible. Y sin dudarlo un segundo más, mis labios se unieron al ritmo de los suyos, en un dulce y tierno beso. Sentí como el sutil resplandor de la luna nos iluminaba en aquel mágico momento y nuestros corazones ahora eran uno. Y sin importar que la falta de oxígeno amenazara con acabar ese momento, no quería dejar de besar sus labios... Esos dulces labios que tanto habían extrañado, esos que se habían convertido en mi adicción desde el momento en que se encontraron con los míos por primera vez. _

_Y ahí nos encontrábamos, juntos otra vez... Bajo la luz de la luna y en compañía de las estrellas. Todo era perfecto. Pero, de un momento a otro, una pequeña gota de lluvia llego a mi mejilla e hizo que rompiera el beso y dirigiera mi atención al cielo. _

_Alcé mi mirada y vi como las pequeñas gotas caían poco a poco. Desde ese punto, parecían como si fueran pequeños cristales cayendo del cielo... Era hermoso. En ese punto, todo me parecía magnifico. Y en el momento en el que mire a Kendall, vi como en su rostro aparecía una enorme sonrisa mientras contemplaba como las gotas de lluvia caían. _

_Era como si hiciéramos parte de una película en ese momento. Nos encontrábamos en medio del parque, abrazados bajo la lluvia y extrañamente el cielo completamente despejado, con las estrellas y la luna brillando como nunca antes había visto. Extasiados por la belleza del momento y en los brazos del otro, nos dedicamos a contemplar la belleza de la noche y poco a poco la lluvia nos empapo de los pies a la cabeza. _

_Los minutos pasaron y tras haberse extrañado, nuestras miradas se buscaron y cuando se encontraron, no pudimos evitar sonreír y lentamente nos fuimos acercando, hasta unir nuestros labios nuevamente. Era inevitable... Ese era nuestro deleite. El poder sentirnos más cerca del otro al demostrarnos todo el amor que albergaban nuestros corazones. _

- Y, ¿Aun piensas que estas soñando? – Pregunto Kendall al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba más fuerte.

_Me apreté más a su cuerpo y le di un pequeño beso en su pecho, luego cerré mis ojos y sentí como una pequeña lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento era infinita. _

- No, ya no más. – Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, que desapareció pronto de mi rostro al momento que una duda llego a mí. – ¿Kendall?

- ¿Si Logan?

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Se supone que te irías a estudiar a esa famosa universidad de la que tanto hablabas por tu beca de Hockey.

- Si, se supone. – Dijo ahora aflojando un poco el abrazo y mirándome fijamente. - Pero, descubrí otra manera de hacer lo que me apasiona y... – Dijo dejándome intrigado por unos segundos.

- Y... – Repetí yo haciendo un ademan con mis manos para que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo.

_Sonrió dulcemente, poso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y dijo._

- Y estar al lado de la persona que amo.

- ¿O-ósea que...?

- Sí. Hay una universidad cerca de aquí que me permite estudiar derecho y seguir practicando Hockey. – Dijo con ese brillo en los ojos y su hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa.

- P-pero, ¡Esa universidad lo es TODO para ti! – Dije aun sin poder creer lo que Kendall había dicho. - ¡Es tu sueño estudiar allá y pertenecer a su equipo de hockey!

- Tal vez... Tal vez si anhelaba estudiar allí. – Dijo bajando su mirada y jugando con sus manos nerviosamente. – Pero no era más grande como mi anhelo de estar a tu lado. – Dicho esto, tomo mis manos y las beso. Luego alzo su mirada, busco mis labios y los beso desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue uno de esos besos que te roban el aliento...Juntamos nuestras frentes y luego de unos segundos continuo - En estos tres meses que viví lejos de ti, sentía que me faltaba algo... Era como si una parte de mí se hubiera perdido en el camino. Las cosas iban perdiendo sentido poco a poco y la razón que me llevo allí ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme creer que todo ese sacrificio era lo correcto. – Dejo de hablar por unos segundos y miro hacia el cielo, como si de allí le llegara el valor para decir todo lo que sentía. – La mayoría de las cosas en la vida requieren un sacrificio, y más si son aquellas por las que tanto hemos luchado... Pero, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi corazón por NADA en el mundo. No estoy dispuesto a sacrificar nuestro amor por ello. – Busco mis ojos en medio de la oscuridad y la lluvia, los miro fijamente y dijo. - Te amo Logan, y hare hasta lo imposible para estar siempre a tu lado... Y no lo digo solo porque seas mi novio. Lo digo porque tú me devolviste a la vida, una vida que perdí junto con la muerte de mi padre. Tú, TU me devolviste las ganas de vivir con tu sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que siempre que los veía y me perdía en ellos sentía como si todo en el mundo fuera posible. Tú, que me regresarte el valor que había perdido y las fuerzas para creer en mí... Tú, que fuiste y SIEMPRE serás mi primer y único amor.

_Con cada palabra que decía, sentía que volvía a nacer. Era como si hubiera estado muerto en vida por mucho tiempo, y el, con su sola presencia y sus palabras le hubiera devuelto esa calidez a mi corazón que tanto necesitaba. _

_Y ahí estábamos, bajo la lluvia, mirándonos a los ojos, y transmitiéndonos todo el amor que sentíamos con solo una mirada... Haciendo promesas que duraran hasta el día en que nuestras vidas lleguen a su fin. _

- Te amo Kendall. – Fue lo único que pude decir. Simple, pero verdadero.

- Te amo Loggie y recuerda que _Boy there's some things I can't explain, like how you have blown me away, there's some things we just can't choose, like how I would do, I would do, I would do… __Anything for you. _– Dijo muy cerca de mi oído. Y sin esperar un Segundo más tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, se acercó lentamente y beso mis labios dulcemente.

_Y con ese beso todos nuestros temores desaparecieron y un nuevo lazo se creó entre nosotros, un lazo tan fuerte que ni la más fuerte tormenta lograra destruir. _

* * *

Después de esa maravillosa noche, la lluvia no significo lo mismo para mí. Los corazones rotos se desvanecieron con ella y en cambio renació el amor que en algún momento creí perdido. Junto con la lluvia volví a nacer.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el One-shot tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Es una de las cosas más románticas que he escrito **

**Bueno, gracias por haberlo leído y si quieren dejarme un Review con su opinión ¡ADELANTE! ¡ES GRATIS Y PONE UNA SONRISA EN MI ROSTRO!**

**Que tengan un lindo día. **

**JUST KOGAN.**


End file.
